dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Killian Jones
}} | zdjęcie = 2x04 Hook.png | znany jako = *Kapitan Hak *Książę Karol (na krótko) *Mroczny (dawniej) | pochodzenie = Zaczarowany Las | miejsce zamieszkania = *Dom Killiana i Emmy *Podziemie (dawniej) *Zamek Camelotu (dawniej) *Granny's Bed and Breakfast (dawniej) *Nibylandia (dawniej) *''Jolly Roger'' (dawniej) | wiek =200 lat-po pierwszej klątwie około 33 lat obecnie | status = żyje | odpowiednik =Killian | gatunek = człowiek demon (mroczny) dawniej | płeć = mężczyzna | oczy = niebieskie | włosy = czarne | miłość =Milach-dawna ukochana (zmarła przez Rumpelsztyka) Emma-obecnie chodzą ze sobą | zajęcie = *kapitan piratów (dawniej) *porucznik statku (dawniej) *majtek (dawniej) | debiut = "Krokodyl" | aktor = *Colin O'Donoghue *Oliver Bell (dziecko) | więcej = tak }}Killian Jones, lepiej znany jako kapitan Hak, to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Krokodyl drugiego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Colin O'Donoghue, epizodycznie również Oliver Bell. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Po pierwszej klątwie Przed drugą klątwą Podczas drugiej klątwy Po drugiej klątwie Alternatywna rzeczywistość Przed trzecią klątwą Po trzeciej klątwie Magiczne umiejętności Ograniczone magiczne umiejętności Dawne magiczne umiejętności Rodzina Występy Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Killian Jones oparty jest na postaci kapitana Haka z powieści Piotruś Pan. * Notatka castingowa opisuje go następująco: "przystojny, przerażający i pewny siebie kapitan pirackiego statku, delektuje się każdym wyzwaniem i nigdy nie wycofuje się z walki, w której nagrodą jest moc, bogactwo czy kobieta. Posiada staranny styl i staro-szkolne maniery dżentelmena, ale pod tą warstwą kryje mściwy wróg, który nie spocznie, dopóki wszyscy jego wrogowie nie zostaną pokonani... i upokorzeni".http://tvline.com/2012/08/03/once-upon-a-time-colin-odonoghue-captain-hook/ * Killian Jones pojawia się na karcie tytułowej odcinka Diabelskie nasienie ( ). * Początkowo twórcy chcieli wprowadzić postać Haka w pierwszym sezonie, ale nie byli w stanie tego dokonać z powodu problemu związanego z prawami autorskimi.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, strona 8. * Aktor Gil McKinney, który wciela się w rolę księcia Erica, był przesłuchiwany do roli kapitana Haka.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p47bid3SdwI#t=708 * Garderoba Haka inspirowana jest zespołem Depeche Mode.http://www.irishmirror.ie/showbiz/irish-showbiz/irish-star-colin-odonoghue-talks-1979621 ** Płaszcz kapitana Haka waży ok. 22 kg.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/once-a-time-frozen-first-721426 * Podczas nagrywania sezonu drugiego kolczyk Haka się zmienia, ponieważ pierwszy został zniszczony.http://www.entertainmentoutlook.com/2013/06/17/colin-odonoghue-twitter-chat-transcript/ Nowy pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Manhattan. * Hak jest jedną z nielicznych postaci z Zaczarowanego Lasu o znanym nazwisku. * Ma tatuaż z imieniem Milah na prawym nadgarstku. Przedstawia on sztylet Mrocznego przebijający serce ( ). * Hak miał około dwieście lat po zdjęciu drugiej klątwy. * Kiedy Hak był Mrocznym, jego magiczny dym miał kolor ciemnoczerwony, co jest odniesieniem do koloru ubrania kapitana Haka z filmu Piotruś Pan Disneya.http://www.tvguide.com/news/once-upon-a-time-colin-odonoghue-dark-hook-emma/ * najprawdopodobniej Killian jest zakochany w Emmie od pierwszego wejrzenia * poświęcił się dla Emmy i jej najbliższych * Przypisy }} en:Hook de:Captain_Hook es:Capitán Garfio ru:Крюк fr:Killian Jones it:Uncino nl:Kapitein Haak pt-br:Gancho zh:Killian Jones (Hook) vi:Killian Jones sr-el:Kapetan Kuka Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z Out of the Past Kategoria:Mroczni